Only Two Players Needed
by The-Awesome-Anonymous
Summary: A lot of writing for one little scene...Prussia invites Canada over for dinner, movie...and a game... Human names used. Slight fluff at the end.


**Author****Note:** Wrote this in response to a picture I saw by ~IceFlower365. Translations will be at the bottom as will a link to the picture itself.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Canadian national anthem, or _Hetalia_ or _The__Sixth__Sense_...  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Fluff...Ish...There is some but not a lot... ALSO there are spoilers for those of you who have never seen the _Sixth__Sense_...

**Only****Two****Players****Needed**  
>'Ô Canada! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux! Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix! Ton histo-'<br>"Bon-"  
><em>"<em>_YO__BIRDIE~!__"_  
>"G-good morning, Gilbert. How are you?"<br>_"__I__'__m__Awesome~!__Birdie,__ya__wanna__come__to__my__house__for__the__night?__"_ Silence. _"__Pleeeease__Mattie!__It__'__ll__be__fun!__Vati__is__making__dinner__and__Lud__'__ll__be__there.__Pleeease!__"_  
>A rush of static, then Mattie answered, "Fine…I-I will come over for dinner...What time?"<br>"_Awesome!__Like__…__hold__on__…__Vati!__Welche__zeit?...Dankeschön!__Like__…__6__o__'__clock-ish?__"_ Matthew could almost hear the other bouncing in excitement.  
>"Okay then…See you then, Gilbert."<br>"Till later Mattie~!" With that the two hung up.

Matthew padded downstairs to the kitchen and found his older brother already engrossed in his breakfast.  
>"Mmm? Mh, Mrnoph Maphy!" Alfred looked up from his McDonald's breakfast and greeted his younger twin with his mouth full.<br>Matthew sighed, "Good morning to you too…Al? What are you doing tonight? No…don't answer now…finish what's in your mouth…"  
>The older blonde swallowed thickly, "Nothin' why?"<br>"I am going over to Gilbert's hou-"  
>"NO!" Al stood up suddenly furious, "YOU CANNOT GO OVER TO THAT GUY'S HOUSE!"<br>"Why the hell not, Alfred? I am old enough to decide for myself what I am going to do…And I already accepted the invitation." Matthew's voice was quiet but the explicative that slipped into his speech hinted at his anger.  
>"But-"<br>"I'm going, Alfred…No matter what you say…Now I need to put my things together…I will leave dinner in the fridge…" With that Matthew stalked out of the kitchen and barricaded himself in his room to pack.

Matthew tapped softly on the door at 6 pm sharp, a maple leaf print backpack thrown over his shoulder. Nobody answered for some minutes, Matthew tapped again hoping this time it would be heard; there was a muffled shout from inside, the thunder of pounding feet and suddenly the door was flung wide.  
>"Mattie~! You came!" Gilbert enthusiastically tackled the small blonde.<br>"Y-yeah…I said I would…D-didn't I…" Matthew stuttered.  
>"I know but still it's awesome that you came!"<br>Matthew grinned confusedly, "O-okay…"  
>A tall man appeared in the background, wearing a pink apron, "Gilbert…Let za poor boy ein...Du nut mak heim stand oot zeah…" He had a heavy accent, as though he rarely spoke English but was speaking it for Matthew's sake.<br>"Ja, ja, Vati… Come on in, Birdie. Kick off your shoes and make yourself at home. My house is yours." Gilbert moved off of Matthew and gestured for the guest to enter; Matthew complied silently, Mr. Beilschmidtmoved back into the room he had come from. "Come, dinner should be done soon, Vati made his Awesome wurst tonight~! It's _so_ Awesome, I'm sure you'll love it and never want to eat anything else ever again!" Gilbert stood close to Matthew, and when the blonde straightened he tugged him through a neat dining room and into the kitchen. Water bubbled on the stove, and the mouth watering smell of cooking meat filled the room; Matthew almost started drooling at the smell, and Gilbert did.  
>"Gilbert, stop looking like the idiot you are and help get dinner around…" A blonde teen turned from where he had been washing something in the sink, "Guten tag, Matthew…"<br>"Hel-hello, Ludwig…"  
>"Gilbert! Table. Now!"<br>"Okay…Okay…Jeez…" The albino leaned over and whispered loudly, "and you'd think he's the older brother…"  
>"I am…"<br>"Nuh uh! I'm older by a year!"  
>"No…nine months, Gilbert…and you act like a child…" Ludwig sighed and returned to whatever was in the sink; Gilbert huffed, "Stick-in-the-mud…"<br>Ludwig turned a paring knife in his left hand, "What Gilbert?" Gilbert silently, collected silverware and disappeared into the dining room; Ludwig sighed, "I apologize for my brother's immaturity…"  
>"It's fine…Are you really that close together?" Matthew flushed and asked the question quietly, feeling awkward.<br>"Ja…Hard to believe, right…But yes we are nine months apart; and we are actually half brothers…My mother was Vati's second wife..."  
>"O-oh…"<br>_Thock,__tap,__skshhhh__…_  
>"U-umm…can I hel-lp?" Pale fingers fumbled with the hem of the too big, red sweater.<br>"Nein…Relax…I'll be done in a moment…" Gilbert re-entered the kitchen, "Ah…Gil, drinks…"  
>"But…"<br>"Do it…"  
>Gilbert huffed again, "Arschloch …"<br>"Gilbert…I have got one nerve left, and you are on it…"  
>"VATI! WAS WOLLEN SIE TRINKEN!"<br>"GILBERT! Don't yell! Go find him!" Gilbert stalked off, "Honestly…He does that just to spite me…" Matthew laughed nervously.  
>"Luddy, what do you want?"<br>"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Luddy' and water is fine…"  
>"Birdie? We got Sprite, ginger ale, diet and regular coke, Dr. Pepper, milk, water, ice tea…"<br>"Um…I-ice tea?"  
>"Awesome!" Glasses clattered on the granite counter top.<br>"Matthew? Can you take these in to the table?"Ludwig leaned across the island and handed a bowl to the boy.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Dankeschön. I'm going to go get Vati…Can you finish taking things to the table, Gil…and get it all there in one piece?"  
>"Gott…I'm not that klutzy, Lud…"<br>"You are…" With that Ludwig disappeared.  
>"Arschloch…He is too uptight…He need ta get himself a life, a girlfriend, something…"<br>"Um…O-okay? Hey, Gil…help me take these in…then let's sit…"  
>"Awesome." The albino's mood seemed to lighten considerably and the two took in plates and drinks, then the two sat in silence for the few minutes until Ludwig and their father appeared and sat.<br>"Pulese, stat vith vhatever ist closest to you…" Mr. Beilschmidt looked toward Matthew and smiled slightly, "Und, Matthew, pulese…Relax…I dunnut generally bite." Matthew flushed lightly but nodded and reached for a large bowl of potatoes. Soon enough everyone had generous helpings of food on their plates and the clatter of knives and forks provided background sound to the chatter that happened about the table.  
>"Matthew. I heard you are ein ze saim grade as Gilbert."<br>"Luddy~! How come you don't have a girl friend?"  
>"N-no…I'm a year lower. In Ludwig's grade..."<br>"Oh?"  
>"This is only my second year at the Academy…I transferred from a public school last school year…"<br>"I don't need to explain my reason to you…"  
>"Oh ho~! Is Luddy not telling something to his dear older brother?"<br>"Why would I tell you everything about my life, Gilbert?"  
>"My twin brother transferred with me…" Gilbert stopped annoying Ludwig and his face turned cold.<br>"How is _poor_ Alfred?" A contempt pulled pale lips into a sneer. Ludwig and Matthew shared a look, the two knew of the rivalry between their older brothers, but didn't understand it.  
>"He's fine Gilbert…But almost wouldn't let me come…"<br>"Oh? And?"  
>"I…I gave him a piece of my mi-mind?"<br>"Well then! Good for you, Birdie!" And with that the conversation turned to more tasteful dinner time topics than rivalries.

"Soo…What did you think of dinner~? " Gilbert poked Matthew's shoulder as they walked up the stairs.  
>"I have to admit it was amazing…"<br>Gilbert jumped up and down in ecstasy, "I told you! Didn't I! I told you that you'd like it! I'm sooooo AWESOME!" Matthew smiled slightly at Gilbert's reaction, and shifted both his backpack and Kumajiru into more comfortable positions in his arms, "Yes…of course you are…W-will you show me your room?"  
>"Oh! Yeah! Course!" Gilbert opened a door at the end of the hall, and walked in, "Gilbird! I'm back! Did you miss my Awesome?" The boy walked over to the dresser and pulled a small yellow bird out of its nest on the top of the attached mirror. " You did miss me right."<br>"Piyo~"  
>"Yeah yeah…I brought you leftovers…" Gilbert pulled a small napkin out of his jeans pocket and unwrapped it, setting it and the bird on the dresser, "Enjoy, my awesome buddie~!" Gilbert turned back to Matthew, "Throw your stuff on the bed…I hope you don't mind sharing with me tonight. I mean the bed is big enough for two…but…" Matthew flushed slightly.<br>"I-it's fine…I-I don't mind…"  
>"Awesome, Birdie. Now, what do ya wanna do? We can watch a movie if ya want…" Gilbert grinned cockily, though something flashed through crimson eyes for the briefest moment.<br>"A movie sounds wonderful, Gilb-"  
>"Just call me Gil, Birdie."<br>"O-okay? Then…Let's watch a movie, Gil."Gilbert threw Matthew a smirk, and pulled him out the door, down a flight of stairs, through a door labeled Caution: Danger Zone, and down a second flight of stairs. A medium sized room with comfortable chairs and pillows everywhere, a large flat screen was mounted on the far wall and shelves lined one wall- movies seemed to take up most of the wall space; though a few shelves had books and games on them.  
>"Any movie in particular you wanna see?" Matthew thought for a few minutes, while Gilbert scanned the shelves of movies.<br>"Umm…How about…Ah…I don't know…just pick something…" Matthew sat down leaning back against the smooth leather of a couch.  
>"Lessee…Captain America…Fuck no…" Gilbert muttered something about stupid blonde hamburger eating Americans, "Sixth Sense…Sixth Sense is good...You ever seen it?"<br>"N-no…What is it about?"  
>"A kid who can see ghosts, and how he learns to deal with it…Basically." Gilbert shrugged, and looked at Matthew; He smiled softly at Matthew- his head was on the seat of his favorite leather couch, his eyes closed.<br>"Mm…I-I guess it's okay…I don't know…about the ghost part though…Is it scary?" Matthew's eyes flicked open and over to Gilbert.  
>"No too scary…And if you get scared I am here to protect ya…" Gilbert gave a cocky smirk, and began prepping for the movie. "Ya want popcorn?" Matthew shook his head and muttered, "Too full…No more food…" Gilbert chuckled as he returned to the couch, and draped himself across the whole thing; Fingers carded through golden hair as previews and opening credits flashed about the screen.<br>"Play. Play…Play! Verdammt!" Matthew reached up and took the remote from the albino's grasp and calmly hit the play button (not the stop button that Gilbert had been hitting) and the movie began. Gilbert hit the lights and they sat waiting, Gilbert in anticipation of a well liked movie and Matthew in slight nervousness.

_Cloth__tore__away__from__flimsy__paper__fasteners,__and__pale__fingers__crept__over__the__edge__of__the__red__fabric._The small Canadian closed his eyes and shuddered softly; when he opened his eyes Matthew jerked back in surprise with a small yelp, a small girl's deathly pale face looked through the rent in the red fabric,  
>"Ya okay Matte?" The latter nodded blinking, "Do you want me to stop?" A shake of the head from the latter, "Well.. the worst part is over..."<br>"Ah...Ohkay..."  
><em>"<em>_Don__'__t__worry...I__feel__better__now...__"_  
>The movie played on and Gilbert watched the small changes in his companion's face at all the turns.<p>

"I- I can't believe it! He was one of them!" Matthew turned amethyst eyes to Gilbert's glittering crimson. "H-he was a ghost!"  
>The albino smirked, "Shocking, ja. I almost expected it though, the first time I saw it...and it makes perfect sense and all; when you think about it."<br>Matthew nodded, "It does. I mean Cole does say that they sometimes don't know they're dead... But still!"  
>Gilbert grinned and grabbed Matthew's hand, "Come let's go back to my room...We can play an awesome game."<br>The Prussian pulled Matthew up the stairs and into his room, Matthew sat down on the floor.  
>"G-gil? What are you doing?" Matthew looked curiously at the other, who was at the moment digging around under his bed looking for something.<br>"Just a second! I'm looking for the most awesome part of the game!"  
>"Piyo~" Matthew jumped and looked at his shoulder where the little yellow canary had landed.<br>"O-oh...Bo-bonjour...Gi-gilbird?"  
>"Piyo~" The little fluff ball gave Matthew's chin an nuzzle before flying back to his nest.<br>"Ready, Mattie?" Gilbert was out from under his bed and he was holding a dark grey-green glass.  
>"I-I don't drink..."<br>"We're not drinking! We're going to play spin the bottle~!" Gilbert plopped down in front of the amethyst eyed boy. Gilbert put his hand on the bottle and prepared to spin it.  
>"B-but, Gil! This doesn't make any sense!"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"W-well..." The Canadian was quiet for a minute, his nose buried in Kumajiru's fur, "Aren't there supposed to be more than two people for 'Spin the Bottle'?"<br>"Since when?" Gilbert looked condescendingly at Matthew.  
>"S-since- "<br>"Never! We're playing by my awesome rules!"  
>Gilbert flicked his wrist and sent the bottle twirling; it slowed to a stop, pointing toward the wall, but he still leaned forward till his lips hovered millimeters from Matthew's, "See...Awesome rules..." The Canadian blushed bright red.<p>

_**-End-**_

**Author****'****s****Note:** Welp that's that...Do I really need to explain what happens next? I really hope IceFlower365 likes it...It took me almost a year to finish this because life kept throwing me curves- but now it's done...  
><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note****II:** I sorry so much about Germania's fail accent...I speak English fluently, and only English fluently...also...I know that I forgot Canada's eh-ing...I just couldn't get what I wanted to say out and have it flow nice if I had the eh-ing in there...  
><strong>Translations:<strong>  
><em>Ô<em>_Canada!__Terre__de__nos__aïeux,__Ton__front__est__ceint__de__fleurons__glorieux!__Car__ton__bras__sait__porter__l'épée,__Il__sait__porter__la__croix!__Ton__histo-_ The beginning of 'O Canada'...You really want to know what it means...Please go look it up.  
><em>Vati!<em>_Welche__zeit?...Dankeschön!-__Dad!__What__time?...Thank__you!_  
><em>Ja,<em>_ja,__Vati-_ Yes, yes, Dad (or in this case more like 'yeah, yeah')  
><em>Guten<em>_tag-_ Hello/Good day  
><em>Nein-<em> No  
><em>VATI!<em>_WAS__WOLLEN__SIE__TRINKEN!-_ Dad! What do you want to drink!  
><em>Dankeschön-<em> Thank you  
><em>Gott-<em> God  
><em>Arschloch-<em>Asshole  
><em>Verdammt-<em> Damn/damnit


End file.
